Confusion
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Merlin gets confused when realises he likes Arthur. Arthur who likes Merlin, is only to happy to help him. This story is AU. Rated M for a reason. Please R


_I don't own Merlin. (Sadly.)_

_Just something that popped in my head. Let me know what you think._

_This is malexmale._

* * *

Merlin was an eighteen year student. He had his friends, Arthur, Gwen, Morgana and Will and his girlfriend Freya.

Freya was different to his other friends. Since Arthur announced to them all that he was gay, Merlin started to notice Arthur a lot more. And this scared him. Freya, knowing that it scared him, asked Merlin to be her boyfriend who said yes straight away thinking, if I go out with Freya, then if Arthur catches me staring, he couldn't accuse him of being gay if he had a girlfriend. How wrong Merlin was.

When Arthur ever caught Merlin looking at him in a way he hadn't before, Arthur would say something that would make Merlin blush. "Don't be stupid Arthur. I'm not gay. I have a girlfriend."

"I've had girlfriends Merlin. What you just said means nothing." he stated before walking away leaving Merlin with a frown on his face.

Freya didn't think of Merlin as her boyfriend, more like a friend who you kiss and snog every know and then. Truth was Freya liked Will, but until she had the courage, she would help Merlin. After a few weeks of going out, Freya sat Merlin down and told him all she knew.

"Are you breaking up with me then?"

"No Merlin. How can I break up with you if in my eyes you were just a friend who I would kiss and snog every now and then."

"So we were never boyfriend and girlfriend in the first place?" Freya shook her head at Merlin.

Merlin stood up. "I need to find a girlfriend." Freya grabbed his arm and pulled him down. "No you don't Merlin. It's like Arthur said to you the other week, having a girlfriend means nothing. We can help you Merlin but you need to be completely honest with us."

"We?"

"Me, Gwen and Morgana."

"I don't know."

"Please let us help you Merlin. Until you know who you are and admit it, you will never be happy." Merlin sighed. "Alright."

Freya smiled. "Right then. Is the reason that you are trying to hide it is because you're scared of what people will think?" Merlin nodded his head. "Is there anyone here you like?" again, Merlin nodded his head. "Arthur?"

"Yes. How are you going to help me?"

"Honestly Merlin? I don't know. I'll have to talk to Morgana and Gwen before we do anything. Don't worry though. We won't do anything until we've talked to you about it first."

* * *

"I say we tell Merlin nothing. We just set him up and see how it goes." Morgana said. Freya asked Gwen and Morgana to join her for a drink. "I'm going to talk to Arthur."

"No. Morgana you can't."

"I can Freya. Who do you think Arthur likes? Arthur started to see Merlin differently. Knowing he wanted Merlin in that way, he announced he was gay and dared anyone who had a problem with it to say it to his face. Trust me, if I tell Arthur that Merlin is in two minds because he likes him and doesn't know what to do. Arthur will know what to do. If Merlin asks if we have come up with anything, lie and say no." Morgana stood up and left some money on the table. "I'll see you girls later."

* * *

Arthur sat in his dorm room with his mouth slightly open looking at Morgana who had a smile on her face. "Merlin likes me?"

"Yes Arthur. Are you going to help him decide if he likes the same sex?"

"Oh yes." Arthur said with a grin on his face. "You leave it to me and make sure that you, Gwen and Freya are here tomorrow morning about half past eight. You can let yourselves in can't you?"

Morgana smiled as she stood up. "Yes we can. See you tomorrow Arthur."

* * *

Arthur shared his dorm with Leon and asked him to stay with Morgana tonight. But before he did, find Merlin and ask him a favour.

Merlin saw Freya at the end of classes. "Freya, have you thought of anything yet."

"To tell you the truth Merlin. I haven't even had the chance to tell Gwen and Morgana yet. I've had that much work to do. But I've nearly finished. It's Saturday tomorrow, I should get finished over the weekend, so I'll tell them then and see what we can do." to her relief, Merlin took her at her word.

Merlin was on his way to his dorm that he shared with Will when someone shouted him. He turned to see Leon run up to him. "Merlin could you do us a favour?"

"Sure Leon. What's up?"

"I'm supposed to meet Arthur for a drink but got the green light from Morgana. I've tried ringing him but there's no answer. Can you go to our dorm and if he's there tell him I've changed my mind. I can't, if Morgana has given me the green light, I don't want to waste time."

"Alright Leon."

"Cheers Merlin. I owe you one." Merlin changed directions and headed for Leon and Arthur's dorm. Once he turned the corner, Leon got his phone out and rang Arthur.

_"Hello?"_

"Merlin will be knocking on your door in two minutes."

_"Cheers Leon." _Arthur chucked his phone on the bed next to a towel and walked into the bathroom, turned on the shower and started to strip.

* * *

Merlin found himself staring at the closed door. After a couple of minutes he knocked on the door, when no-one answered, he tried the door and walked in when it opened. He saw Leon's bed all made and tidy, then Arthur's, his phone was on the bed next to a towel. He heard the shower turn off followed by Arthur's voice. "Fuck. My towel." Merlin looked from the bathroom door to the towel on the bed, knowing that Arthur would be walking out of the bathroom door naked, he made to move but was too late. Arthur came walking out of the bathroom door naked and stopped when he saw Merlin stood there. What made Arthur smile was, not only was his plan working, but Merlin was not looking at his face. He was looking at Arthur's groin. "Merlin?" no response. "Merlin?" when Merlin continued to stare, Arthur walked up to him, put two of his fingers on Merlin's chin and lifted his head up so he was facing Arthur. "My face is up here."

Merlin blinked. "I'm sorry." he said and started to blush as he tried to back away. Arthur followed him. "Don't move." he whispered to Merlin who came to a stop. Arthur gently placed his lips on Merlin's and started to pull back when Merlin didn't response, but as soon as he started to pull back, Merlin followed him and kissed back. Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, not caring that his t-shirt was now wet from him being chest to chest with a still naked Arthur.

Arthur pulled back. "Let's get you out of those wet clothes. We don't want you catching cold do we?" Merlin smiled and began to lift his t-shirt over his head as Arthur undone his trousers and slid them down Merlin's legs along with his boxer shorts. Merlin chucked his t-shirt on the floor and kicked his trainers off before stepping out of his trousers and boxer shorts.

Merlin leaned over and grabbed the towel. "Lets get you dry. Otherwise your bed will be wet as soon as you lay on it." Merlin got the towel and slowly dried Arthur's chest and back, never taking his eyes from Arthur's.

Merlin got on his knees and started to dry Arthur's legs, He looked straight in front of him and saw Arthur's hard cock centimetres from his mouth. He quickly looked up at Arthur, who was watching him, before taking Arthur in his mouth. "Oh gods Merlin." Arthur moaned.

Merlin dropped the towel and held the globes of Arthur's arse as he continued to suck Arthur's cock. Merlin could tell that Arthur was fighting the urge not to buck his hips forward. Merlin pulled back and looked up at Arthur. "Do it." he said before closing his mouth once more around Arthur.

Arthur didn't need telling twice. He grabbed hold of Merlin's head and started to fuck his mouth whilst Merlin removed one of his hands from Arthur's arse to stroke himself. "Gods Merlin. I'm coming." Arthur moaned as he got faster. Merlin brought his other hand from Arthur's arse had took hold of Arthur balls in his hand, he gave them a gentle pull and squeeze which caused Arthur to lose it and come in Merlin's mouth, who swallowed all he could, whilst crying Merlin's name.

* * *

Arthur collapsed on his bed and opened his eyes when he felt Merlin climb on top of him, he opened his eyes to find himself staring into the bluest eyes he had ever seen. Merlin leaned down and kissed him, he ran his tongue across Arthur's bottom lip seeking entrance. Arthur opened his mouth letting Merlin's tongue connect with his as he tasted himself on Merlin's tongue.

Merlin pulled back and looked at Arthur. "Take me Arthur. Make me yours." he whispered.

Arthur rolled them over so that he was on top of Merlin. He put two of his fingers in Merlin's mouth who sucked on them. Arthur removed his fingers and spread Merlin's legs before pushing a finger into Merlin, who arched his back and moaned. "More Arthur."

Arthur added a second finger and pushed them in as far as he could finding that spot inside Merlin that made him cry out. "I...need you... in me...Arthur." Merlin gasped. Arthur pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up before slowly easing into Merlin. "Uhn. Arthur...move."

Arthur started to move inside of Merlin. "Gods Merlin, you're so tight." Arthur moaned as his thrusts became quicker. Arthur grabbed Merlin's cock and started to stoking it in time with his thrusts. "Ah Arthur. I'm close."

"Come for me baby."

"Yes." Merlin cried and screamed Arthur's name as he come with Arthur following. Arthur pulled out of Merlin and collapsed on the bed at the side of him.

After getting his breath back, Merlin went into the bathroom and cleaned himself up before joining Arthur in bed, laying his head on Arthur's shoulder as Arthur wrapped his arms around him. "Merlin? Will you go out with me?"

Merlin smiled and kissed Arthur's chest. "I thought you'd never ask." he said before falling asleep. Arthur smiled, happy that he had his Merlin before falling asleep.

* * *

Next morning Morgana, Gwen and Freya let themselves in Arthur's dorm and all three of them had the biggest smiles on their faces when they saw Merlin fast asleep, curled up to Arthur, who was also asleep with his arms wrapped around Merlin.

* * *

_What do you think?_

_Review? :)_


End file.
